Hair of the Cat (transcript)
Episode: Hair of the Cat episode begins at the house, Stimpy was watching on TV and Ren was sitting on the couch and sees very boring. TV was speaking gibberish and audience laughing. Ren: AH-CHOO!!! was spraying spits on Stimpy. Stimpy: Gezoomkeit! wipes his nose. Ren: Could you give me a... tissue, Stimpy? Stimpy: One tissue, coming up! hair was on the couch and Stimpy was dragging hair on the floor and gives a tissue to Ren. Stimpy: Your hangee, sir. Honk away! Ren: You are the good one, Stimpy. blows his hairy tissue. Ren: Uhhh, that's better. He- ah.. Ah... AH... AH-CHOO!!! sneezes at Stimpy. Stimpy: Gesundheit. Ren: sniffs I must be down with something. looks at the skin full of hive. Ren gasps. Ren: Hives! I've got hives! screams Stimpy: Hey, looks like you're allergic to something. Hmmm, I wonder it could be. thinking I KNOW! pokes Ren's eye. Stimpy: Butt shaves you after shave. has a right pinkeye. Ren: But that's impossible. I've been a Yak-Wavelva men for years! But still.... maybe you're right. was taking a shower and singing on a shower and grabs a hairy soap and wash it. Ren grabs Stimpy's hairy towel. Ren: Ahhh... I feel like a new man. wipes off his mirror and saw a red polka dot on his face and Cuts to Stimpy, Ren screams offscreen and runs onscreen. Ren: sobbing Look at me! looks at Ren and Stimpy screams. Ren crying. Stimpy: Oh sorry, Ren. Ren: sobbing What's happening to me!? sobbing Stimpy: Gee, Ren. Your allergy was never then this bad. This time, you've gotta use that for the thenabalon... A dorymen? ....confused a frama harvin'? .... down a bit buttah...... funafalen? down .... ha harnen hanen.... to Ren was reading "Am I sick?". Ren: I should've known. I'm allergic to.... everything. They feel... residences.... brain was growing up. Ren: CRASHING MY BRAIN!!! was twitching eyes and face and gets angry. Stimpy: Luncheon is served. was been a funny and crazy face and Stimpy will give hairy drink and sandwich. Ren slaps the hairy food. Ren: EEDIOT! What are you trying to do, Poison me? still has a nose up and pauses. Stimpy: No. Ren: From now on, all that food is making me HYPOALLERGENIC! is eating hairy food. Ren: So this is where a produce to. looks a shredded cardboard cereal and gave a water. Ren: Oh well. drinks the hairy water, and suddenly Ren's tongue grows bigger and hairy. Stimpy: [burps So how is the chow, Ren? muffled, Ren still has a big tongue and hairy. The monkey screeches offscreen. Fades to black. to outside, Stimpy will take care of Ren sitting a wheelchair. Stimpy: All you really need is some fresh air and sunshine. Now you wait here, Ren. Frollic frollic frollic frollic! frollic frollic frollic frollic FROLLIC! was bored and looks at Ren's fly and he loves fly. Fly: HUMMA HUMMA! was graceful and runs offscreen with love of hearts. Stimpy singing and grabs flowers. Ren: Maybe it's right down after all. take off his mask. Ren: Fresh air, good. stops at Ren. Fly: What the?!? Of all the loaf down dirty studs. was lift his arm up and Fly stabs on Ren's head. Ren: OUCH! What the?!? growly as sickness STIMPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Stimpy: Look, Ren. The headlocks are in my bloom. looks at Ren swell up as sickness. Ren: I think I'd like to go home now. to Stimpy looks at Ren. Ren throws the stuff away. Stimpy: Hey, what's going on in there? throws a horseshoe to Stimpy. Stimpy: Ren? Ren: Can you get a nice security, I decided to sterilize all our stuff. was cleaning the dishes. Ren: Did that your mother glove on? has a glove on his nose. Stimpy: Check! Ren: Okay, catch! was handed for a big blanket and pillows and bed too. Ren: Now you gonna make the bed. And you're done with that, you can rewax the disinfacted car! Stimpy: singing Flip fold flippity flap! Flip fold flip flap! Flip fold flip flap! Tucky tucky tucky tucky tucky, Flippity flap! has a hairy cover on Ren's bed. Stimpy: There! and Ren are sleeping, the alarm clock rings at 3:00 in the morning and Stimpy gets up and it stops ringing and Stimpy comes out of the bed. Ren close his eyes and yawns and scratches his back and he tries to open the eyes, but his eyes are crusted and he can't see. He tries to open his eyes and waves his hand wildly. Ren: Oh my lord! NO!! NO!!! sobbing Stimpy! looks at Ren. Ren: Stimpy, I'm blind! BLIND!!! Stimpy: T-t-t-t-t. You're not blind, silly. Your eyes is all crusty. grabs a nail and a hammer. Stimpy: Stimpy to the rescue! to black and he drilling sound effect and Ren screams offscreen. Later, we see Ren with a breathing device. Ren: breathes in and out So... what's for breakfast, steupid? Stimpy: A nice big cup of hot water! Ren: I should if guessed. a hairy hot water Blend yes, but it's filling... eee.. HA... HA-CHOO!!! sniff his nose and looks at cup full of hair and Ren was frustrated. Stimpy: Some more? will pour the hair on Ren's cup, Ren gets really furious. Ren: growls Y-y-y... YOU!!!! YOU'RE the culprit! Just look at this place! Hairy furniture! Hairy food! Your smelly old hair is EVERYWHERE!!!! off his shirt towel It was you.... all along. was sad. Ren: You know why you gonna do, do ya? You do.. don't ya? WHY I OUGHTA!!! hair was falling down to Ren's nose and Ren cough and wheezing and he's about to sneeze. Ren: S-st-st-staa... Sta-sta-sta-a-i.. IM-PY!! Ehh.... AH-CHOO!!! sneezes at Stimpy. Ren: AHH-CHOO!!! sneezes at the wall was shattered. Stimpy was shocked. Ren: Ahh.. wheezes Ahh... wheezes AHH... wheezes CHOO!!! was laying down. Ren was sneezing the house parts. Cuts to house. Ren: offscreen Ahhh... ahhh... AAAAH-CHOOO!!!!!! house explodes into a million pieces, Ren was stopped sneezing and he's relieved. Stimpy: Uh... Gesundheit! Ren: You... stay away from me! You.... face You make me SICK! was scared and fades to black. Fades to Ren sitting on a couch. Announcer: And now award from this sponsors. Ren: There's my cute. humming was looking at the refridgerator and makes a sandwich. Ren: Pass the mustard, Stimpy. Stimpy: offscreen Here ya go, Ren. Ren: Thanks pal. Stimpy: offscreen Some salt. Ren: Okay, just a pinch. was shaking a salt on the Ren's sandwich. Ren: Hmmm... now what's missing? Stimpy: offscreen Well, don't forget the pickle! Ren: Ahhh, of course! Stimpy: offscreen Sharezees. Ren: Sharezees! was in the pickle bottle. Stimpy: Ehh. sighs What a guy. iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts